


Late Night Texts

by Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak



Series: Texting in the middle of the night [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Always Female Castiel, Cheesy, F/M, Female Castiel, Fluff, Happy Ending, SO MUCH FLUFF, Sick Castiel, They're all OOC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-28
Updated: 2015-06-28
Packaged: 2018-04-06 15:02:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 14,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4226361
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak/pseuds/Aziraphale_WinchesterNovak
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I don't even know...</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

_Dean_ , Cas

  
  


**(Monday, 12:06 am)**

_Okay dude, I know she just broke up with you, but that doesn't mean that you can just break into my room and switch my music with your girly shit._

 

**(Monday,12:13 am)**

When did I break into your room? Why would I even wanna GO into your room?! Wait, are you awake? I thought you had an exam tomorrow.

 

**(Monday, 12:16 am)**

_1.Today, or at least I think so. 2. To change all my music into Celine Dion. 3.Of course I'm awake, I'm texting you, aren't I? 4. No, I don't have an exam tomorrow._

 

**(Monday, 12:23 am)**

Uuuhm, you have been complaining about that exam all week. Are you high again? And who, pray tell broke up with me? I've been single for at least seven months and I'm pretty sure I’ve never dated a woman...

 

**(Monday, 12:25 am)**

_Wait, you're not Sammy? My little brother?_

 

**(Monday, 12:27 am)**

That would be kinda hard, me being a girl and all... I think you have the wrong number.

 

**(Monday, 12:28 am)**

_Shit, sorry. I really thought you were my brother... he is kind of a girl though... Sorry again. My name's Dean BTW._

 

**(Monday, 12:30 am)**

It's alright, you're not my brother either...

 

**(Monday, 12:32 am)**

_What, not giving me a name? That's rude...does your brother have an exam tomorrow?_

 

**(Monday, 12:36 am)**

First of, I don't know you. Second, yes, my brother's been bitching all week. Third, I don't know you. And fourth, why the hell are we still texting?

 

**(Monday, 12:37am)**

_Yup, you don't know me, I’m truly sorry that your brother's a bitch and the texts are entertaining. You seem like a pretty cool guy or girl or whatever... you're gonna tell me your name?_

 

**(Monday, 12:39 am)**

Cas...

 

**(Monday, 12:42 am)**

_What's that?_

 

**(Monday, 12:43 am)**

My name?! You asked for it, remember?

 

**(Monday, 12:47 am)**

_Aaah, that's cool... I'm Dean._

 

**(Monday, 12:50 am)**

I know, you already told me. Is there a reason why we're still texting?

 

**(Monday, 12:52 am)**

_I'm bored and you're, like, the only person awake right now... and you seem nice enough to talk to._

 

**(Monday, 12:58 am)**

I think we should both go to sleep, Dean. Goodnight.

 

**(Monday, 01:02 am)**

_Why?_

 

**(Monday, 01:05 am)**

_Cas?_

 

**(Monday, 01:08 am)**

_Okay, you probably went to sleep. I got it. Goodnight._


	2. Chapter 2

“Dean! Wake up, you're gonna be late for school!”

Dean groaned and slowly sat up. It was far too bright, the light streaming in from his bedroom window falling directly in his eyes. How his mom could be so chipper in the mornings was a miracle to him. Before having a half decent breakfast, he was grumpy and easily irritated. God, he probably shouldn't have stayed awake till almost three in the morning. What the heck was he thinking? What was he even doing all night?

Right, the texts, the switched numbers. He stayed up hours texting a girl he didn't even know. Grabbing his phone and skimming through the texts, Dean smiled slightly and saved Cas's number in his phone.

“Well, there is a rare sight. My son smiling before breakfast. Has something happened?” Dean's mom was standing in the doorway to his bedroom, grinning at him.

“Nothing happened. Can't I just be happy before breakfast?” He grinned at his mother before grabbing his clothes and heading to the bathroom.

As usual, his little brother Sam was already there and brushing his teeth. Sammy smiled at Dean and just continued getting ready for the day as Dean dressed. After rinsing his mouth, Sam beckoned his brother to hurry up. Dean was driving them to school today, and they were late. Their youngest brother, Adam, didn't need to worry about Dean being late, since he still was in preschool. That's why he casually walked in the bathroom, too, and grinned sweetly at his two older brothers.

“Hiya, little one.” Dean grinned back and ruffled his littlest brother's hair.

“Dean! Hurry up, we're gonna be late!” Sam whined and already walked to the living room to pick up his backpack.

Dean laughed, looked in the mirror one last time, ruffled Adam's hair again and walked to the kitchen to grab something to eat before heading out with Sam.

The drive to the school went as usual, Sam reading some book or the other and Dean singing along to whatever song was on the radio. After a few minutes they pulled into the school's parking lot.

“Bye, Sammy. And behave.” Dean said as they separated and each headed to their friends. Sam to the freshmen and Dean to his football teammates.

“It's Sam, you jerk!” That was the last thing he heard from his brother, before he was surrounded by laughter and various tales of the passed weekend.

His best friend, Benny, grinned at him and told him about his date with his girlfriend, Pamela, who was one of the smartest girls at school. Benny had to work really hard to convince her to go out with him, but it had payed off and they had been together for five months now.

Dean's friend kept rambling on and as the bell went off, Dean had to steer him to their first glass of the day.

History with Mrs Mosley, great. She was a great woman and a good teacher, but she also was slightly insane (at least in Dean's opinion) and she had a habit of smacking Dean on the head. This were the merits of his teacher being friends with his parents and watching him grow up.

Normally, she would walk in, slam her bag on the table and start right away, mostly asking random people random questions and catching them off-guard.

Today, though, she had a boy with her. Probably a new student. But who the hell transferred to a new school in the middle of the year? Maybe one of his parents got a new job in town and had to move here immediately. Maybe one of his parents was in the army. Whatever, he was here now and he didn't look too happy about it.

He was probably about as tall as Dean, but with darker hair and blue/green eyes. His face was pale and he had a defined jaw.

“Okay, you idiots, as you've probably already noticed, we have a new student. His name is Zeke and he just moved here from Illinois. I expect you to be nice to him and to not scare him off. Is that clear? Well then, Zeke, is there anything you want to tell us about you?”

The usual questions for new students. Dean internally sighed and mentally welcomed Zeke in this hellhole that called itself school. After that he zoned out. He distantly heard the new guy telling the class that his father was transferred here and that he had three older brothers and a twin sister. Dean briefly wondered where this twin was, but dismissed the thought as Mrs Mosley started with the lesson.

After the first classes of the day were over and he headed to lunch with his friends, Dean pulled out his phone to text Cas again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Dean,_ Cas

 

**(Monday, 01:03 pm)**

_Does Cas mean something?_

**(Monday, 01:06 pm)**

What? Who is... Is that you Dean?

**(Monday, 01:09 pm)**

_Yup. So...? Cas meaning something?_

**(Monday, 01:11 pm)**

Yes... but I'm not gonna tell you what. Shouldn't you be at school? Or work? Or Something?

**(Monday, 01:13 pm)**

_School. I'm 18. but it's lunch right now._

**(Monday, 01:16 pm)**

Shouldn't you be talking to friends then?

**(Monday, 01:17 pm)**

_Actually, yes. But my best friend is probably only going to talk about his date and my other friends are going to talk about their weekends. And I already know what they've been doing, so I don't need to hear it again. What are you doing right now? School? Work?_

**(Monday, 01:23 pm)**

I'm reading. Cat's Cradle, if you want to know. Why are you texting me?

**(Monday, 01:26 pm)**

_Vonnegut? Wow, you're getting more interesting... I'm more of a Slaughter House Five kinda guy. And I'm still texting you, cause you sound interesting and right now, talking to you is a better option than hearing about my best friend's long term girlfriend._

**(Monday, 01:29 pm)**

Okay, then talk to me if you want. But I'm not that interesting. What are you having for lunch?

**(Monday, 01:30 pm)**

_Something undefinable... School food, you know. And you ARE interesting. BTW, are you a home school kid?_

**(Monday, 01:33 pm)**

Yup, home school. Can't say that I miss school food. Is it really still that bad?

**(Monday, 01:36 pm)**

_Oh, you have no idea. Why are you being home schooled?_

**(Monday, 01:38 pm)**

Do you like cheese?

**(Monday, 01:41 pm)**

_Is that you trying to change the subject? If you're not comfortable with telling me, you don't have to. And yeah, I like cheese. Especially on cheeseburgers._

**(Monday, 01:46 pm)**

Sorry, but the school thing is something I only talk about with my brothers... and I only just met you. So, I'm guessing you like cheeseburgers?

**(Monday, 01:47 pm)**

_Yup, love cheeseburgers. What about you? What's your favorite food? Color? Animal? Word? Country? Band?_

**(Monday, 01:51 pm)**

Apple pie. Purple. Merlin. Dollop head. Ireland. Breaking Benjamin. Same questions back to you.

 

 

**(Monday, 03:36 pm)**

_Sorry for the late reply, had to get back to class. To your questions... Apple pie (me too!!!!). Blue. Dogs (What's a Merlin?). Bumble Bee. Scotland. Led Zeppelin._

**(Monday, 03:39 pm)**

A Merlin is a kind of bird. They're a bit like falcons. Bumble Bee??? And I already figured you had to get back to class.

**(Monday, 03:43 pm)**

_A bird, huh? That's kinda cool. And yes, Bumble Bee. Don't ask me why... How old are you? I forgot to ask... Breaking Benjamin???_

**(Monday, 03:45 pm)**

I'm 16... And yes, Breaking Benjamin. If you would have asked for my favorite singer, then it would have probably been James Blunt. And Bumble Bee is kind of a nice word... I Like bees

**(Monday, 03:49 pm)**

_16, nice age. Pretty complicated if remember correctly... and why do you like bees? Is he the one who had an exam today?_

**(Monday, 03:50 pm)**

No, it's not the one who has an exam today, that's one of the others...and I don't know why I like bees.

**(Monday, 04:01 pm)**

_How many brothers do you have? One of the others sounds like a lot..._

**(Monday, 04:03 pm)**

I have three older brothers and one twin. Do you have any siblings? Other than Sammy?

**(Monday, 04:07 pm)**

_There's Sammy and the littlest one of us, Adam. They're both pretty cool, unless they're trying to annoy me. And Adam is so frigging cute you can't even be angry at him. He's like a cherub. And Sam's not really better, he has that puppy eyes he uses every time he wants something. But they're both awesome..._

**(Monday, 04:09 pm)**

Wow, sounds like you really love your brothers... Mine are generally annoying and our father's mostly absent, so there's not really anyone to tell them off... But your brothers sound cool, especially Adam.

**(Monday, 04:11 pm)**

_Yeah, my parents think he's a little angel... Are you doing anything today? I mean except reading..._

**(Monday, 04:13 pm)**

I have to do the dishes after dinner, but I've got time till then. What about you?

**(Monday, 04:16 pm)**

_Homework, dinner, dishes... so probably the same as you. Do home school kids have homework?_

**(Monday, 04:17 pm)**

Oh yeah, we have homework, but I'm finished already since it wasn't that much today. Hey, um, I gotta stop texting for today, Gabe (the youngest brother of the older ones, the one with the exam) has just called in a family meeting and then Mike (the oldest) wants to check my homework, so I don't actually have time before or after dinner to keep texting (Mike talks, A LOT).

**(Monday, 04:21 pm)**

_Family meeting? Sounds... interesting. Anyway, it's alright, I have to do homework myself and I need to look up that bird you told me about. Talk to you tomorrow?_

**(Monday, 04:23 pm)**

Sure, tomorrow. Around noon though, don't really want any of my bros seeing me texting that much. Avoiding awkward questions and stuff... Bye Dean.

 

**(Tuesday, 01:02 pm)**

_So I looked up this bird you told me about... Mostly I got old dudes with long beards and pointy hats... but the pictures of the birds were pretty cool. You know, I’m actually thinking you are a bird..._

**(Tuesday, 01:08 pm)**

Do you text me the second you get out of class? And, no. I'm neither an old dude with a beard and a pointy hat, nor a bird. I'm a normal 16 year old girl. But then again 95 % of psychopaths think they're perfectly normal...

**(Tuesday, 01:11 pm)**

_1.Yup 2. I can't know that, I don't know what you look like. And 3. WTF? You're weird. But I like it... :)_

**...**

 

**(Wednesday, 01:01 pm)**

What's your favorite kind of book? I'm just assuming that you read...

**(Wednesday, 01:03 pm)**

_Hey, you were faster than me! And it's Slaughter House Five, we already had that... what's your favorite book?_

**...**

 

**(Thursday, 01:01 pm)**

_:)_

**(Thursday, 01:03 pm)**

“Sigh” you're hopeless...

**...**

 

**(Friday, 01:06 pm)**

_Hi_

**(Friday, 01:07 pm)**

Hey. You're late...

**...**

 

**(Saturday, 11:06 am)**

_IT'S WEEKEND!!!!_

**(Saturday, 11:26 am)**

I KNOW!!!!

**...**

 

**(Sunday, 06:28 pm)**

What on earth is Star Wars?

**(Sunday, 06:31 pm)**

_My God, you're totally a hermit! Your homework for next week is to somehow watch Star Wars. Seriously woman... “shakes head slowly”_

**...**


	4. Chapter 4

_Dean, Cas_ ,  _ Sam _

 

**(Tuesday, 10:16 am)**

_ Dean, I have a problem. Could you, like, come over and, please, bring me your jacket? _

**(Tuesday, 10:23 am)**

_Sammy, texting during class isn't allowed... I thought that out of the two of us, YOU were the responsible one. What do you need my jacket for anyway?_

**(Tuesday, 10:25 am)**

_ Please don't ask... I still got a favor from you. Now hurry up and bring your jacket to the bathroom on the second floor please!!! _

**(Tuesday, 10:26 am)**

_My God, Sammy. You're such a freak sometimes. On my way up..._

 

 

**(Tuesday, 01:02 pm)**

_What's your favorite movie?_

**(Tuesday, 01:06 pm)**

Well, hello to you too, Dean. Moulin Rouge... Why?

**(Tuesday, 01:07 pm)**

_ Hey! :) I want to get to know you better... Moulin Rouge? Seriously? _

**(Tuesday, 01:08 pm)**

Yes, seriously. What's your favorite movie... please share with the class.

**(Tuesday, 01:09 pm)**

_Nightmare Before Christmas. No competition... I mean it's funny, creepy and kinda sweet, you know? Besides, Tim Burton! Who doesn't love a good Tim Burton movie?_

**(Tuesday, 01:12 pm)**

No idea. How was your day so far? (I have no idea what questions to ask, sorry...)

**(Tuesday, 01:13 pm)**

_My day was normal so far. Well, if you don't count in the fact that my brother, Sammy, accidentally spilled some RED paint over his jeans and needed my jacket to cover up the mess. Totally funny if you ask me... Red paint and light jeans, helluva combination, don't you think?_

**(Tuesday, 01:23 pm)**

I don't think anything... but according to several female specimen, anything that's red is really hard to wash out of jeans, if you know what I mean... ;)

**(Tuesday, 01:26 pm)**

_I have no idea what you mean... and what's with the emoticon? You haven't used one of those before..._

**(Tuesday, 01:28 pm)**

I DO use emoticons, I just haven't in our conversations yet... And what I meant was the fact that, with puberty, girls get a certain time in a month were they... Do I have to elaborate?

**(Tuesday, 01:29 pm)**

_ God, please no!!! That's sort of disgusting... _ _ Why are we even talking about this? Hell, I'm at lunch!! _

**(Tuesday, 01:32 pm)**

You're right, we should actually talk about the fact that I want YOU in my jeans ;)

**(Tuesday, 01:33 pm)**

_What the actual f... You're not Cas, are you?_

**(Tuesday, 01:34 pm)**

Wow, you're really good. I'm her older brother, Gabriel. Who are YOU and why are you talking to my little sis?

**(Tuesday, 01:36 pm)**

_ Dean. I accidentally texted her in the middle of the night, cause I thought she was my brother and we kinda went from there... Where's Cas? _

**(Tuesday, 01:39 pm)**

She's standing in the kitchen, probably trying to blow up something just by looking at it. I locked her in there...

**(Tuesday, 01:42 pm)**

_You... locked your sister in the kitchen? Why???_

**(Tuesday, 01:43 pm)**

Yup, I came home earlier than usual and she was smiling and texting and so I lured her into the kitchen and locked her in there so I could find out what she was smiling at. She doesn't smile a lot... and she certainly doesn't text that much... :( She's kind of a hermit.

**(Tuesday, 01:46 pm)**

_But that doesn't mean that you can lock her in the kitchen!!!_

**(Tuesday, 01:58 pm)**

Dean, I'm so sorry. One of my brothers locked me in the kitchen and stole my phone... I apologize for everything he said to you, he's an idiot. Hope he didn't insult you. You probably have to get back to class now, so I'll just get out of your hair. Sorry again.

 

 

Dean read the last text seconds before he went back into class and smiled down at his phone.

“Dude, what's with all the texting and smiling at your phone lately? It's weird. Who are you texting? I sure hope she's cute.” Benny said to him, noticing his friends weird behavior.

“I actually have no idea what she looks like.” Dean admitted, still smiling.

“Okay, just hope you know what you're doing there. And I want to know details later.”

Dean, not really having been listening to Benny, looked at his friend confused. 

“Details about what?” Benny sighed and shook his head.

“The girl you've been texting with since last Monday.” Dean immediately brightened up. That was really weird, normally he doesn't look so happy about a girl. Benny wondered if his friend had hit his head or something.

“Oh, you mean the hermit in my phone. Sure, I'll give you details, but there's not actually much to give. I don't really know her, remember?”

The hermit in his phone? Yup, now it was official, Dean had gone nuts. Benny really had to talk to Sam. Dean's little brother would probably know what to do.

 


	5. Chapter 5

_**Benny,** Sam _

 

**(Tuesday, 05:36 pm)**

_**Hey Sam, it's Benny. Do you know what's going on with your brother?** _

**(Tuesday, 05:42 pm)**

_ Hey Benny. You mean Dean? No, I have no idea. But he's been texting a lot lately. Maybe he's got a new girlfriend or something? _

**(Tuesday, 05:46 pm)**

_**Yup, the texting. But he hasn't got a girlfriend... apparently it's a girl he accidentally texted (wrong number) and now he's smiling like an idiot every single time he gets a text from her.** _

**(Tuesday, 05:48 pm)**

_ Okay, that's kinda weird. And he really doesn't know her? I mean we live in a pretty small town... well, she could be from anywhere. Anyhow, I'll ask Dean later what exactly is going on. Maybe he'll tell us... _

**(Tuesday, 05:51 pm)**

_**Let's hope so... Oh BTW, heard that that Sarah girl broke up with you. Sorry man. First love's always the hardest. Text me when something happens with Dean and that “Cas”** _

 

 

**(Tuesday, 08:36 pm)**

_ Okay, something's definitely not right here... When I asked Dean about Cas, he just started grinning like an idiot and proceeded to tell me everything he knows about her. And he had some kind of far off look on his face. I actually think he's totally gone on her. He doesn't even know her full name!!!  _

**(Tuesday, 08:49 pm)**

_**Oh boy, he doesn't even know her and is already completely gone on her? That's so not good. Does he want to meet her? If yes, when, where? We need to be there to make sure nothing happens!!** _

**(Tuesday, 08:51 pm)**

_ I don't know if they want to meet. Dean didn’t say anything about that. And when I asked he changed the subject. Meeting wouldn't even work, I guess. They don't know what the other looks like. How long have they been texting?! A month? Ever since Dean got home he's practically been glued to his phone. That's not even normal! And the best part: he's been looking up birds. A Merlin to be precise. Apparently, that's her favorite animal. Tell me that's not weird. _

**(Tuesday, 09:13 pm)**

_**It is weird, Sam. Well, I mean your brother's behavior, not the girl's favorite animal... God your brother has been behaving stranger than usual ever since he and Lisa broke up. Maybe cas is just some kind of distraction. Maybe it's just some kind of passing thing...** _

**(Tuesday, 09:17 pm)**

_ I guess you're right. Dean hasn't exactly talked to any other people than his best friends and us, his family... Maybe Cas is really just a rebound. And maybe that's why he's behaving so odd. We're probably just overreacting... Anyway, I'll see you around. _

 

**Mike,** **Luke,** _ Zeke _

 

**(Tuesday, 09:32 pm)**

**So basically Cas is constantly texting some guy named Dean? That's why you're panicking? Cas making friends in the new town... Wow...**

**(Tuesday, 09:35 pm)**

**It's not just that. She doesn't even know the boy. She doesn't know his full name, she doesn't know if he even lives in town and she doesn't even know what he looks like. They've only talked through texts. Hell, if it wasn't for the fact that Gabe texted with the boy then I wouldn't be sure if he even existed.**

**(Tuesday, 09:37 pm)**

**You think the meds are getting to her? Is this boy seriously called Dean? This whole thing is a bit like a cheesy romance novel...**

**(Tuesday, 09:39 pm)**

**Luke, you're getting of topic! And yes, I think the meds are getting to her. It's chemo AND her normal medication!!! why do you think we're not sending her to school?!**

**(Tuesday, 09:42 pm)**

**Cas hasn't been in a normal school since the diagnosis seven years ago... The chemo has nothing to do with the fact that she's not in school right now. Anyway, other then the whole sickness thing and the faceless guy, how's my favorite little sister doing? You guys are so far away... I miss the little princess.**

**(Tuesday, 09:46 pm)**

** If you miss her, then fly over from France. You can bring Lily if she wants to come, too. Cas is ** **alright. Or at least I think so. Typical teenager behavior, she's not really telling anyone but Zeke what's really going on in her head. **

 

**(Tuesday, 09:51 pm)**

_Mike, could you come home? Cas has just passed out for a moment and is kind of scared right now. I don't know what to do. I hate seeing her scared._

 

**(Tuesday, 09:53 pm)**

**Luke, I gotta go. Zeke just texted me, Cas apparently just passed out. I'll call you tomorrow to tell you what happened.**

**(Tuesday, 09:55 pm)**

**GO! And seriously, I want to know what happened! So call me tomorrow!**

 

**(Tuesday, 09:56 pm)**

**Zeke, try to calm her down. I'm on my way.**


	6. Chapter 6

_ Sam, _ Zeke

 

**(Wednesday, 04:16 pm)**

_ Ezekiel Novak? The secretary gave me your phone number. My name is Sam Winchester and I need a tutor for maths. _

**(Wednesday, 08:23 pm)**

Hello Sam. I would be glad to help you with your problems, but if you need my help fast, I have to disappoint you. The soonest I can start tutoring you is in two weeks, since I'm having some family troubles at the moment.

**(Wednesday, 08:36 pm)**

_ In two weeks is good. I need your help more for the long haul if I'm being honest. Just text me when you have time for me. I hope your problems are over soon. _

**(Wednesday, 08:45 pm)**

I doubt that the problem is going to pass soon, but thanks. I may be able to help you right now, though. My brother gave me an idea. I won't be able to meet you in person till in two weeks, but you can e-mail me your problems and I can try to help you as good as I can. But if you really need help for a longer period of time, it is easier for me to explain if we were seeing each other in person. For a shorter period of time, the e-mail method would be sufficient.

**(Wednesday, 08:51 pm)**

_ Sure, e-mail sounds good. And you're right. For two weeks it will be enough. Just give me your address and I'll mail you as soon as I'm having problems. Tanks for your help. And good luck with your problem, again. _

 

 

_Dean,_ Cas

 

**(Thursday, 01:36 pm)**

_Cas? Are you okay? Or are you just not talking to me anymore? If you want to stop texting with me, tell me. But just answer this text here, I'm getting kind of worried..._

 

**(Thursday, 06:49 pm)**

Hey Dean, sorry for not answering your texts. I was kinda sick the last few days and not really in a condition to do much besides sleeping. And I want to keep talking with you, it's fun.

**(Thursday, 06:52 pm)**

_Ooooooooh, okay... Sorry to hear you were sick. And sorry for making such a fuss, I was just really worried. Are you feeling better?_

**(Thursday, 06:58 pm)**

Not really... but I'm able to talk in full, grammatically correct sentences again, and I'm counting that as good. Or at least I think I should. Should I do that?

**(Thursday, 07:03 pm)**

_Tomato-Rice-Soup..._

**(Thursday, 07:05 pm)**

What?

**(Thursday, 07:06 pm)**

_That's what my mum used to make us when we were sick. Normally people suggest Chicken-Noodle-Soup, but I think Tomato-Rice is better..._

**(Thursday, 07:23 pm)**

Thanks. Maybe I'll make her some soup later.

**(Thursday, 07:28 pm)**

_Not Cas again, right?_

**(Thursday, 07:31 pm)**

No, not Cas. Ezekiel, the twin brother. My sister fell asleep again. I saw your last text and thought I'd let you know...

**(Thursday, 07:34 pm)**

_Thanks. At least no one is locked in the kitchen this time... Wait. Ezekiel? As in Zeke Novak? The new guy in my class?_

**(Thursday, 07:38 pm)**

Dean Winchester I presume... That's a coincident. And what do you mean with locked in the... Oh let me guess, Gabe?

**(Thursday, 07:42 pm)**

_Yup, Dean Winchester. So Cas is your absent twin? Cool. And yes, Gabriel locked her in the kitchen once._

**(Thursday, 07:46 pm)**

Okay, Cas wouldn't be too happy if I texted any longer with her phone, but if you want to ask me more questions, you can talk to me in school tomorrow.

**(Thursday, 07:48 pm)**

_Okay, talk to you tomorrow. Tell Cas to get better soon. I hope it's nothing serious._

 

Zeke looked down at his sister's phone and sighed. On the bed next to him, Cas whined a bit in her sleep. Probably another nightmare. Stupid chemo. Stupid incurable lung sickness. Zeke wished that Cas could be like other teenage girls for a change, go to school, have friends. Maybe even meet Dean in person. That boy genuinely cared about her, that much was obvious. If it wasn't for the fact that Dean was said to be something of a womanizer, he probably would have just invited him over. But Zeke couldn't risk Cas getting hurt. So he could just wait and talk to Dean to find out what his intentions towards his sister were.

God, he was beginning to sound like Michael. Not good.

Cas was moving again, subconsciously snuggling closer to her twin. Zeke smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her on top of him. The screen of Cas's phone went dark and Zeke remembered Dean's last text. He huffed.

“Nothing serious. Yeah, as if our life could ever be so easy. But he's right, Cassie, you have to get better.”

With that, he pressed a soft kiss in his sister's hair and leaned back, listening to Cas's soft breathing.


	7. Chapter 7

Dean was nervous. Okay, nervous was probably putting it lightly. He was a freaking mess. Cas's brother was going to the same school as him, he was in the same grade. And he was 16! That had to mean that he was some kind of a genius. And Cas was probably one, too.

He was just an average student. Well, a bit above average, but that wasn't the point. He had to meet Cas's brother. And he had to actually talk to him. Cas had told him how much family, especially her brothers, meant to her. If Zeke didn't approve of him, he could probably make Cas stop talking to Dean. God, he didn't want to lose one of the few persons who actually had the guts to call him out on his bullshit and a person who could actually deal with his, often annoying, attitude. Hell, he didn't want to lose his hermit.

“Dean, man, are you even listening? You seem pretty zoned out.” Benny pulled his friend out of his inner panicking.

“What? Me? Yeah, I'm listening.”

“Really? Then why have I been stringing together random words without you even noticing?”

“Because I thought you were thinking about Pam and therefore not able to make a normal sounding sentence.”

“Dude, what's wrong? If you can't even tell your best friends what's going on, then who can you tell?”

He was right about that one, Dean thought grimly. Well, he could tell Cas, but she was part of his problem. After the last text she sent yesterday, he hadn't heard from her. She was probably still sick.

“I could tell you, but it's actually none of your business.” Dean replied.

“None of my business? If our team captain is repeatedly zoning out and not able to think straight, it damn well is my business. We have a game in two weeks! You gotta have your head in the game and not somewhere else. Did your “hermit” break up with you? Seriously, that girl has gotten your head all messed up.” One could actually hear the quotes around hermit. Benny must be really pissed.

“Okay man. First, Cas is not MY hermit. Second, I am able to keep my head in the game. And last, she did NOT break up with me.” Dean hissed back. His best friend jerked back a bit at Dean's tone, the fact that the normally cheery guy was hissing was kinda scary.

Then Zeke slowly walked into the cafeteria. Dean was immediately back to internally freaking out. Zeke, the reason for Dean's distress, looked around, uncertain, thinking about whether it was good idea to talk to Dean, or not.

“Okay Dean, now I'm really confused. First you're freaking out about a girl you don't even know and now you get all jittery when New Guy shows up. Mind telling me what's going on?” Benny had known Dean for ages, he knew all the signs that something was wrong with his friend, and know he was really worried.

“Heishertwinbrother, okay.” Dean blurted out and Benny's eyes went wide.

“What?”

“Ezekiel Novak is the twin brother of Cas, aka the hermit in my phone. And now he wants to talk to me and I'm freaking out because I don't wanna lose Cas.” Dean said, chewing on his bottom lip after he finished.

“Then talk to him. Charlie did some kind of background check on the Novaks. And apparently, their father, Chuck, is some kind of high animal in FBI and Army ranks. His sons, and till seven years ago Cas, too, went to army school. It's likely, that when junior here approves of you, the rest of the family will, too.” Charlie was Dean's and Benny's best friend, and some kind of genius hacker. When Zeke came to class the first time two months ago, she already threatened to look him up. Wait, army school?!

“Army school?” Dean shrieked and Benny smirked amused and waited for his friend to continue.

“That means,” Dean went on, voice still higher than usual, “that they must have learned how to fight. And I mean, I'm a pretty good fighter, but Zeke could probably take me out without breaking a sweat. AND Cas has three other brothers. Older brothers. Older brothers that are, according to Cas, very overprotective. I'm dead, I'm so very dead.” With that, Dean let his head fall on the table with a loud thud.

“Actually, the only one of the family that could kill you without having to do any planning beforehand is Luke. But he's in France right now, so I wouldn't worry about that yet.” Someone said behind Dean.

Benny started laughing and Dean sat back up so quickly that his head started spinning and he nearly fell out of his chair. Behind him stood Zeke, grinning down on him.

Looking at the boy closer for the first time, Dean noticed that, from a woman's perspective, he was quite attractive. His hair was dark and looked like he just rolled out of bed, his skin wasn't as pale as Dean thought it was when he saw Zeke for the first time. Despite his rather lanky frame, you could clearly see muscles, that gave the impression that he went running or swimming a lot. The thing that stood out the most though, were his eyes. They were a light blue and extremely intense. They were staring at him and Dean felt slightly uneasy be the intensity of the glare.

It was like Zeke was x-raying him, looking for any sign that he was a bad person. He wasn't the best person in the past, true, but Dean hoped that Zeke couldn't see that. The staring didn't cease, it had been going on for several minutes by now, so Dean swallowed once, tried to put on a calm expression and smiled slightly at hte other boy. Zeke's face relaxed and he smiled back. Just then Dean's phone vibrated in his pocket. He glanced apologetic at Zeke and looked at his phone. It was a text from Cas.

  
  


**(Friday, 01:36 pm)**

Good luck with my brother. Feel free to punch him if he annoys you. And don't worry, I won't stop talking to you. :)

  
  


“Let me guess, she just allowed you to punch me?” Dean heard Zeke chuckle.

“Yup. How did you know the text was from Cas?” Dean replied curiously.

“Cas's face lights up the same way whenever she gets a text from you.”

Wow, he hadn't really expected this. Sure, he knew that Cas liked talking to him, she had told him often enough, but Dean would never have thought that she would show a similar reaction to receiving a text as he did.

“She also gets the same far off look in her eyes whenever one of us mentions you.” Zeke continued, looking slightly amused. Next to Dean, Benny collapsed into another fit of laughter.

“Shut up, Benny. It's not even funny. Wait, you guys talk about me? I mean your brothers and you talk about... with Cas... and she talks to you about... Argh, you know what I mean.” Benny, who had just calmed down a bit started laughing again. By now, probably the whole cafeteria was watching them.

“I think I know what you mean.” Zeke said, his smile slowly fading. “Cas, she hasn't had friends in quite some time, she hardly ever tried making some. So when she started up that, admittedly odd, friendship with you, we were all a bit surprised. And that resulted in talking about you. A lot.”

Okay, that piece of information was definitely new. Why didn't Cas have any friends outside of her family and Dean? She was a perfectly nice girl, easy to like. The home school thing couldn't be the problem. Wait a second, Zeke was still talking. Dean should probably listening.

“We were worried that you might be some kind of weird pervert who would lure Cas into a trap. Or worst of all, that she just imagined you. Well, the latter was sort of cleared up when Gabe talked to you, but Mike actually wanted to ran a whole background check on you. Especially after I found out your last name. Thank God I convinced him to let me talk to you instead.”

“Well, I'm not some pervert. But what on earth do you mean with the whole imagined thing? How could a person imagine a whole series of texts with another person?” Dean was confused. The first part, the thing with the pervert, he could understand. But the whole just imagining the texts thing was weird. How would that even work?

Zeke looked a bit surprised at Dean's question, as if he just realized he shouldn't have said that. Dean could practically see the wheels in his head turning while trying to figure out what to say next.

Just in the moment Zeke opened his mouth again, his phone rang. He smiled apologetic at them and quickly answered it. Benny leaned a bit closer and Dean tried to subtly listen in on the conversation,too.

“Mike? Bad moment.... Yeah.... Why are you...?... WHAT? Is she...? When? Tell me she isn't …. Okay.... Yeah, yeah, I'll come as fast as possible. Bye.” Zeke hung up and just stood there for a moment.

Then he turned around, looked at Benny and Dean, muttered an apology, grabbed his stuff and left. The two friends looked at each other. They hadn't really been able to hear Mike's part of the conversation, only bits and pieces, but the one thing they heard was that something was wrong with Cas.

“Well, Dean. I think something's definitely wrong with your hermit.” Benny said slowly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sooooooo... some family drama, lots of made up sicknesses (is that an actual word) that are most likely impossible to have at the same time and some Zeke/Sammy bonding... Also slight mention of surgeries, medical procedures and some past trauma...
> 
> Not sure if I need any trigger warnings for that...

Zeke, Sam,

 

**(Friday, 02:36 pm)**

Hello Sam, it's Zeke. I'm sorry, but I have to postpone our study session today. A emergency occurred and I have to take care of my sister now. Also, I'm not entirely sure, when I'll be able to help you again. I'm really sorry.

**(Friday, 02:56 pm)**

Hi Zeke. It's alright. Are you sure you can't tutor me at all anymore? I mean, the e-mail thing worked out well... But I understand if you have to take care of your sister. I hope it's nothing serious.

**(Friday, 03:23 pm)**

Okay, don't be surprised or anything. But I'm going to call you. You can tell me that you don't want to listen, but I just need to talk to someone who isn't family. You can tell me if you don't want me to call you and I'll just go find a nurse and rant at her.

**(Friday, 03:26 pm)**

Oooooookay, sounds like something serious. Call and rant at me.

 

 

_Dialing..._

“Hello? Sam Winchester speaking.”

“Hello Sam, it's Zeke.”

“Yeah, thought so. Well, you said you needed to rant. Here I am, I have nothing better to do, so rant.”

“Okay. My twin sister, did I mention we are twins?”

“No, you didn't. But interesting. Keep going.”

“Yeah, okay. So anyway, our mother died while giving birth to us. In fact she was in a pretty bad accident which caused her to go into labor.”

“God, Zeke, I'm so sorry.”

“It's alright Sam. Anyway, my sister and I were born about a month early. While I was alright, considering the circumstances, Cas, my sister, wasn't so lucky. Even if we would have had a normal birth, she would have been weaker than me. But since we were born early, she was extremely weak. The doctors weren't even sure if she would survive. Cas surprised them all there. She pulled through, survived, got stronger. But there was one thing that wasn't going to be even remotely right. Her lungs were, and still are, weak. There isn't actually a cure, only some kind of surgery. No one in the family was sure if we should try that, it's just dangerous. If it would go wrong, Cas's lungs would be even weaker. She wouldn't even be making it to twenty. Right now, she has the chance to at least make it to thirty.”

“Jesus, that sucks. Is there really no other way?”

“Not as far as we know. There would be a specialist somewhere in Italy, I think, but she hasn't been in the condition to travel to Europe. And the specialist can't fly here, because he has so many patients.”

“Wow. But he would take her as a patient if she would be able to go to Italy?” 

“Yes. If she would be able to go to Italy. And if she was healthy. Well, healthy despite the obvious.”

“So there's something else going on right now?”

“I was getting to that part.”

“Sorry.”

“Our father, Chuck, he was grief stricken after our mothers death. So we went to live with our aunt. She had a big house, with a swimming pool and a large garden. It was away from bigger cities and just close enough to a small town that we could get supplies easily. The air around there was clean, too. Cas and the rest of us grew up there, had a nice child hood. We went to school, army school, there. Everything was good, our father recovered, our oldest brothers didn't fight that much, Cas was good. Then some burglar thought it was a good idea to break into the house during a little dinner party our aunt gave.

Cas, I and the rest of our brothers hid under the table. But the burglar, surprised by all the people present, started shooting. A few people died, our aunt got shot in the arm but was thankfully still alive, our father, ex Navy Seal, still pretty high up in the food chain of army and FBI, managed to diffuse the situation. But Michael, our oldest brother, and Cas were hurt. Michael got shot in the leg, no big deal, he was able to fully recover. Cas only hit her head on the table and got a few scratches from broken glass. All in all, nothing that couldn't be fixed. If you don't count the PTSD we are still suffering from. It's very mild PTSD, actually, just the slightest hint of uneasiness in some situations, the occasional nightmare now and then.

Anyhow, in the hospital, where we were checked up, the doctors noticed a small tumor in Cas's brain. At that time it was small and they could just leave it there, Cas just having headaches every now and then.”

“Oh my God, you guys really have a lot of bad luck, haven't you? That's terrible.”

“I know. And it seems like Cas is the one most affected by it.”

“Yeah, sure seems like it. I hope she gets better sooner or later.”

“Hopefully sooner. But back to the story. After the diagnosis with the tumor our father, Michael and Luke, the second oldest, decided it would be better if Cas would be home schooled and we moved from Ireland to Illinois a few months later. That was about seven years ago.

Two months ago, Dad got promoted and we had to move here. All of us were pretty surprised that Cas took the move so well. The only problem was that the tumor in Cas's head got bigger. Now she's getting a chemo. The doctors would be able to remove the tumor, another surgery, but she doesn't want that. I think she's scared. The doctors are hoping that the chemo will do the job, but I'm skeptical. The only thing the chemo has done so far is making her miserable.

A few days ago, she got really sick. For about a week, she mostly slept and hardly ate. She got better, but only for a few days. Today, she collapsed. It's nothing serious, she's stable now and will probably be released in a few days. Mike called me out of school and now I'm sitting in the hospital. Cas is pretty good, considering everything. The doctors think that they could stabilize her enough to fly to Italy to get both surgeries done.”

“ But that sounds great, perfect even.”

“It is. There's just one problem.”

“Cas doesn't want that.”

“Yes. She's too scared. She thinks she wouldn't wake up. So she wants to stay like she is right now and be miserable rather than to take the risk and get better. None of us can convince her otherwise. Right now, it's looking like she's going to die soon. And that's actually were you come into play. If you're willing to help me of course.”

“What do I have to do with this? I mean I would love to help, but I don't know your sister.”

“You don't. But your brother does. Well, more or less.”

“My brother? Dean?”

“Yes.”

“Wait, your sister is the girl Dean is constantly texting, isn't she? Wow, that's just... wow.”

“I know, I just figured out that you're Dean's brother when I went through the texts and saw Dean mentioning a Sammy quite often. And then I thought that you might be able to help me.”

“Let me guess, you want me to get Dean to meet her so that Cas has a good reason to get better.”

“Yes, exactly. Well, I actually just need Dean to show up at the hospital. Cas has already agreed to meet him, but she's not allowed to use a phone inside the hospital. Neither am I, but I'm standing in front of the hospital right now.”

“Okay, so if I'm getting this right, I need to convince Dean to go to the hospital to talk to the girl he fell pretty much in love with, to get a surgery to save her live. That part is actually going to be easy. But I have to tell Dean beforehand about Cas. That's not going to be so easy.”

“Why?”

“When it comes to the people he cares about, Dean gets overprotective or goes into complete denial pretty quickly and won't accept that anything is wrong. And believe me, he cares about Cas. I haven't seen him so happy or serious about a girl ever. But I can try to tell him. I'll drag him to the hospital by his hair if I have to. Seriously, he needs to meet her sooner or later.”

“I know what your talking about. Cas is almost the same. She never goes in denial though. If you can convince Dean to come by or if you, as you put it, have to drag him here, you can come any time. I'll be there. My other brothers probably too, but I can deal with them.

And if they get talking and actually getting to know each other, I can maybe get the nurses to allow them to go to the cafeteria to get pie.”

“Yeah, if anything can get Dean to come there it's pie. Hey, he's just come home. I'll go talk to him right now. See you, Zeke.”

“Bye Sam and thanks again.”


	9. Chapter 9

Zeke hung up and slowly went back to Cas's room. Gabe was sitting on the bed next to her and was telling some story. Their little sister was laughing silently and even Mike was smiling. When Cas saw her twin entering the room, she sat up immediately, looking at Zeke hopefully.

“And? What happened?” Her voice was a bit rougher than usual.

“I talked to his brother, Sam.”

“So I was right. Dean's Sammy and your Sam are the same person.” Gabe chimed in.

“He's not my Sam. I'm just tutoring him in maths.” Zeke blushed slightly, knowing that his siblings knew about his crush on the younger boy.

“Your Sam or not, what did he say?” Cas asked, dark blue eyes guarded, bracing herself for bad news.

“He said he would try to talk to Dean and convince him to come.”

“I don't even know why, it's not like Dean actually cares about me. Or at least he won't anymore once he knows what's going on with me.” Now her eyes were incredibly sad.

“He will come. Because he actually cares about you.” Zeke said in a firm voice. Then he silently sat down next to her and started brushing her hair. The doctors had to end the chemo because her body just couldn't take it anymore. Zeke was thankful for it, not just because it wouldn't make his sister miserable anymore, but also because it meant her hair wouldn't fall out.

“He won't. What would he do with a girl that is most likely going to die?” Her voice was silent and her twin could hear her choked back tears.

He looked at his two brothers, while starting to braid the black locks. They looked at him the same way he felt. Sad, and at the same time full of hope that Dean would be able to save their sister.

“Luke will be flying over on Monday, and he'll bring Lily.” Mike said to break the silence that had settled upon the siblings. Cas huffed out a laugh.

“I wonder when he'll finally propose. How long have they been together by now? Four years?”

  
  


One day later:

  
  


Dean sat in his car, nervously staring out of the window. He was parking in front of the hospital, not quite knowing what to expect. Next to him Sam was looking at him.

“Are you going to be sitting here all day? Or are you going to go in and meet the girl of your dreams?” His brothers voice was teasing and at the same time oddly understanding.

“What if she doesn't like me? I mean what would we even talk about? She's a freaking genius, Charlie told me. What if I screw something up?” Dean asked silently. Sam laughed.

“You do know that you talked to her for about a month without any problems, right? And she actually wants to meet you. Zeke said so. So I don't think that she doesn't like you.”

Dean smiled slightly at the way Sam talked about Zeke, his little brother seemed to be having a crush. And he was actually right, Dean managed to talk to her on the phone for a whole month, so now the only thing that would be different was the fact that they would be seeing each other. Not that different, right? Mentally telling himself that, Dean got out of the car and started walking towards the hospital entrance.

Inside the car Sam was smiling. It had been easy to convince Dean to come, when he heard that Cas was sick he actually wanted to go to the hospital right then and it took their Dad a while to convince Dean that it already was too late to be visiting anyone in the hospital. Dean finally agreed to go meet her the next day. Sam was feeling giddy, he was going to see Zeke and Dean was finally going to meet his dream girl.

Dean was walking slowly to the hospital, Sam soon by his side. Suddenly someone shouted his name. He turned around and saw a guy in his mid-twenties with black hair and pale blue eyes.

“Dean Winchester?” The man asked again.

“Sorry, do I know you?” Dean asked back. The man seemed angry so Dean was a bit wary.

“Not yet. But I swear to God, that if you...”

“Michael, stop harassing him. He doesn't even know you yet.” Zeke's voice came from behind Dean.

Next to Zeke was another guy. That one was short, the same blue eyes as Zeke, but with longish light brown hair. Zeke looked tired and extremely annoyed, the short guy seemed equally as tired, but amused instead of annoyed. Those two had to be two of Cas's older brothers.

“Hi, I'm Gabriel. Call me Gabe. You must be Dean.” The short one, Gabe, said. Okay, so Cas's older brothers. Dean nervously shook Gabe's hand.

“This is Michael, but call him Mikey. He's the oldest one and, as you've already seen, he's a tad overprotective when it comes to Cassie. I'm too, but I'm not so aggressive about it.”

“Don't call me “Mikey”. It's Michael or Mike.” Michael swiftly shook Dean's hand, too. He was definitely the scariest one out of the brothers Dean had met by now.

“Right. Well, we'll do the brotherly threats later, right now Mikey and I need to get some stuff from home. Zeke'll bring you to Cassie. Nice meeting you, bye.” With that Gabe was off, dragging Michael behind him, while Zeke stayed with Sam and Dean, shaking his head.

“Sorry for those two. We've had a very long day." He huffed slightly "Who am I kidding? They're always like this. So, Cas. She's in the park.”

  
  


Dean slowly followed Zeke through the hospital, he was still nervous and the little run-in with the two older Novaks hadn't really helped. In front of him Sam was talking to Zeke, the dark-haired boy chuckling. Huh, Dean thought, maybe Sammy wasn't the only one with a crush. Suddenly Zeke stopped and turned around.

“Sam told you all about Cas, I presume?”

“He told me as much as he knew. So I know basically everything you told him.” Zeke nodded at Dean's short answer.

“Good, then I'll introduce you two now. But one thing first. Cas doesn't have many friends here and isn't used to having people other than her family caring about her, so you will treat her like a normal person and not like she is dying. And, to finish Mike's threat from earlier, if you hurt her or cause her any unhappiness of any kind, I will personally kill you. Is that clear?” Okay, Zeke is definitely the scariest brother, Dean decided. Schooling his features in what he hoped was a calm and gentle impression, he answered:

“Crystal. And just so you know, if I ever, God forbid, hurt Cas, you are more than welcome to do whatever you want with me.” Sam looked surprised, while Zeke just nodded again, obviously satisfied with Dean's answer.

“Okay then.” Cas said and led Dean to a girl sitting in a wheelchair.

“Cassie? Dean's here.” Cassie? What? That was probably the third time Dean had heard that term. And Cas had made it clear that she didn't like any other version of her name. 

The girl seemed to take a breath and as she slowly turned around, Dean's brain decided to short-circuit.

Wow...


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Both Dean and Cas acting like completely love struck idiots...
> 
>  
> 
> Also featuring: Some Zeke/Sam flirting...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay, I'm pretty sure I forgot to write down all of their ages... So here:
> 
> Dean: 18  
> Benny: 18  
> Cas: 16  
> Zeke: 16 (Um... that probably wasn't necessary to mention...)  
> Sam: 14  
> Adam: 6  
> Gabe: 19  
> Luke: 21  
> Mike: 24
> 
> Coming to think about it, I probably mentioned some of those earlier... but whatever: Have some useless info, never know when you might need that

  
  


Wow.

She was stunning. Long, black hair fell over her shoulders in a slightly messy braid, right down to her waist. She had long legs, even visible while sitting in a wheelchair, that were in faded blue jeans. Her skin was pale, paler than her brother's, a stark contrast to the red shirt she was wearing. Her clothes, including the black cardigan, were loose fitting, the shirt seemed like it was at least three sizes to big. She had full, red lips, slightly parted, a perfect nose and cheekbones to die for.

The most beautiful thing about her though, Dean thought, were her eyes. They were big and deep. Dark blue, like the sky at night, with golden sprinkles like little stars, framed by long lashes. God, he had only seen them for a few seconds, and he already felt like drowning.

“ _God dammit, Dean, you've probably been staring at her for far too long. She must think you're an idiot.”_

  
  


Wow.

Zeke had told her that Dean was a handsome young man, but Cas never expected him to look so stunning. Her brother was such a jerk sometimes. Dean was exactly her type, not that she had much experience with boys, with his short light brown hair and his tall and broad frame.

He was probably taller than Mike, with defined muscles, that probably came from being on the football team at school. He was slightly bow-legged, and was wearing slightly ripped jeans and army boots. His chest was, as already mentioned, very muscular under a faded band t-shirt.

He was tanned, suggesting that he liked being outdoors, and had a slight dust of freckles all over his nose. His cheekbones were defined and his lips were very full, almost feminine so. Calloused, rough looking hands with long fingers were nervously playing with the leather jacket they held.

Light green eyes, reminding Cas of a forest in summer, were looking shy and nervously at her through long, again slightly feminine, lashes. Dean looked downright adorable, betraying his tough exterior.

“ _God dammit, Cas, get a grip. You've been staring at him for far longer than appropriate. He probably thinks you're an idiot.”_

  
  


  
  


Sam and Zeke watch their siblings stare at each other (they were so love-struck it wasn't even funny anymore) and grinned.

“Well Sam, I think we're not needed here anymore. Would you, maybe, like to have a coffee with me in the cafeteria?” Zeke asked shyly.

Sam smiled and nodded.

 


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Big brothers are weird creatures...   
> Also: the french revolution was totally caused by a lack of pizza and burgers.

Two weeks later:

  
  


Michael wasn't paranoid. Really, he wasn't. He was just a little bit overprotective of his little sister. Sure, Cas knew how to defend herself, but her sickness had made her look so fragile. So all in all, you really couldn't blame him for being wary of Dean Winchester.

“Seriously, Mikey? They're just studying in the garden. It's not like they're about to have sex. And before you say something, Dean isn't gonna kill her either. So stop staring out of the window like a creep.” Luke laughed.

“I know, I know. It's just that... I don't even know what I'm worried about.”

“You're worried about our little girl growing up.” Luke replied softly.

  
  


  
  


Dean was happy. Cas and him had met up everyday since they met, and got along perfectly. She was smart and always had a witty comeback ready. Their conversation flew easily, they could spend hours talking about the weirdest stuff, and they spend every available hour together. They met up when Dean came from school and found one way or another to spend their time until Cas had to be home. Sometimes they met up with Dean's friends, too, Cas and Benny got along perfectly and Charlie nearly freaked out when she learned that Cas was a Doctor Who fan.

Everything was perfect, Cas helped him study for his finals (yes, Dean was right, she was a freaking genius), they had double dates with Sam and Zeke (if you could call them dates, when Cas and Dean still hadn't figured out what exactly was between them) and Dean just loved listening to Cas playing the piano. The only downside was that Dean hadn't been able to convince Cas to undertake the surgery, yet. To be honest, he was scared, too. He liked Cas, hell, he was falling for her.

Right now, they were sitting in the garden behind Cas's house (more like mansion) and she tried teaching him about the French Revolution (Mrs Mosley had decided to make that the topic of her exam).

“Okay, so why were the people unhappy? And don't say because they didn't have pizza yet.” Cas asked.

“They wanted a democracy, or at least some kind of possibility of helping making choices. Also, the king and queen were wasting money on stuff no one actually needed. And they really didn't have pizza. Or burgers” She started laughing.

“Exactly. Although I wouldn't write the pizza thing in your exam.” Dean smiled sheepishly. Then his phone announced that he had a message from his mom.

  
  


**(Friday, 04:58 pm)**

Hey Honey, are you coming home? Grandma and Grandpa are coming over for dinner. Cas can come, too, if she wants to. John and me would love to meet her.

  
  


“I kinda need to go, but Mom's inviting you over for dinner with my grand-parents. She wants to meet you.” Cas did her cute head tilting thing at that.

“I'd love to meet Mary, but my father has promised to actually show up for dinner. I can't skip that one. I'm sorry.” Now she was pouting slightly. Dean didn't know whether it was because she really wanted to go meet Dean's family or because of her rather weird relationship with her mostly absent father.

“It's okay. You can meet them some other time.” He slowly got up and helped Cas to her feet.

Slowly they walked through the giant glass doors, passed Mike and Luke on the couch (why was Mike glaring and Luke grinning like a loon? Seriously, that whole family was nuts) and stopped at the front door.

Dean slowly put on his jacket, he really didn't want to leave just yet.

“Hey, can we meet up later? Sometime around eight? We could go for a drive.” He hesitatingly suggested.

“Um, yeah. Sure. Eight's good. You gonna pick me up?”

“Yeah. Tell Mike I'll have you back before eleven, though. Don't want him having the urge to kill me.” Cas chuckled at that. God, why did she have to be so cute?

“Will do. So, bye. For now, I guess.”

“Yup. Bye.” Dean smiled, then quickly leaned forward and kissed her on the nose. _What the hell was that, Winchester?_ He turned around and walked away before he could do anything more stupid, like kissing her for real.

  
  


Inside the house Cas turned around to see her whole family, including her father, standing in the living room and grinning at her brightly.

“What the hell just happened?”


	12. Chapter 12

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Did I ever mention I love Chuck? Especially as a weird dad that tries to freak out the significant others of his kids...

“Oh, hello. You must be Dean. I'm Chuck, Cas's dad. It's nice to finally meet you.”

The man standing in front of Dean was a bit shorter than Dean, with dark hair (it did have a few gray spots) and a beard. His eyes were blue, the same as every Novak child seemed to have, although his were grayer.

“Um, yes. Hello. Nice to meet you, too. Is Cas ready? We were, um, we have a date?” _Christ, Dean, very smooth._

“Yes, she's still talking to Zeke about something, but she should be ready in a few minutes. Come in.” Chuck lead the way to the spacious living room.

Everything in there was matched, the colors were mostly white, gray and several shades of blue. It seemed like it came straight out of a catalog. Well, except for the random stuff (books, DVD cases, scarfs, shoes... you get the picture) lying around. It was chaotic but very nice.

“We let Cas choose most of the furniture. She gets bored very fast, and this gave her something to do.” Chuck had sat down by now, looking at Dean the same way Zeke and each of his brothers had when they first met him. God, his dad, John, and Chuck probably would get along perfectly.

“As you probably know,” Chuck continued, “I'm not really around much. So I think it would be best to ask you now.” Dean swallowed.

“Um, ask me what, sir?” _Why is he staring at me like that?_

“What are your intentions regarding my daughter?” _Oh no._ “You know about her sickness, and therefore you know that she has lived a very sheltered life so far. I am not going around assuming that she has never been in a relationship before, as her brothers have taken her out with them sometimes, and God knows she's no blushing virgin.” _Wait, what?_ “But, as you surely understand, I don't want her get hurt. In any way.” _Is he really talking about that right now? How can he do that so calmly._ “So, should you hurt her, or take advantage of her in any way, I will personally ensure that your life will be a living hell. Am I making myself clear?” Dean swallowed again.

“Yes, sir. Crystal clear.” Chuck leaned back, satisfied with Dean's answer.

“Not that I'll actually have to do anything. Cas would probably do it herself. She has quite a temper that one.” Now he seemed proud, probably imagining all the ways Cas could hurt Dean.

“Oh, and tell your brother that he should come over for dinner sometimes. I would love to meet my son's boyfriend. You are more than welcome to join, too. I haven't gotten the chance to embarrass my two youngest yet.” Huh, now he seemed like a normal father and not like an army major. He was even smiling slightly.

“The things those two got up to. I remember that one time in Cornwall...”

“DAD!” Two voices rang out from the general direction of the kitchen.

“You don't have to tell Dean that one. It's not very funny and Dean probably doesn't want to hear it.” Cas was saying, her voice slightly panicked.

She looked beautiful. A light blue dress, that was hugging her curves and flowed out over her legs (ending just slightly above her knees). Her black hair was open this time, black locks falling right down to her waist. Her feet were in cowboy boots instead of her normal chucks (seriously, she had far too many of them in the weirdest colors and patterns).

“I don't know about that, Angel. You not wanting me to hear that story only makes me want to hear it more.” Dean smirked at her, happy to be in the familiar territory of teasing again.

Chuck and Zeke both looked at him in surprise at his nickname for Cas.

“Well, maybe you want to hear the story, but I'm not going to tell you. And Dad won't be telling you either.” She stressed the last part and pointedly looked at her dad. “Also, you wanted to take me out. Since I have to be back at eleven, I suggest we go NOW, so we can still get something out of the evening.” Dean laughed.

“Fine. But I still want to hear the story. And I’m going to hear it.” He held out his hand and Cas took it.

“Back at eleven, young lady!” Chuck exclaimed as they walked out of the door.

  
  


1 Hour later:

“Please, tell me that you'll consider it. For me. For... for us.”

They had driven out to an abandoned old farm, they had taken their shoes of and went for a walk in the old fields. Now they were laying on the hood of Dean's car and watching the stars.

Dean had finally gathered his courage and talked to Cas about the surgery. He might have also told her how he felt about her. That was probably a mistake, seeing as Cas had paled and avoided his eyes.

“Seriously, I just found you, and I don't want to lose you again anytime soon.”

Now she finally looked at him.

“You love me.” It wasn't really a question.

“Yeah, I think so.”

“Dad always said that being in love meant wanting to do the boring stuff together. Not letting each other go. I think that, if he had a choice, he would have saved Mom instead of Cas and me.”

“Don't say that.”

“No, it's true. He would give everything to have her back again. He said that he just had to take one look at her and think _'_ _I think she's the one for me'._ He thought she was perfect. And she was. Mike told me that he told her that every day. I always wished that I could have something like that.”

“You can have that, you know. You can have me.”

“Yes, I know. And I want that. With you, I mean. And with the surgery, I could have that. But I would have to go to Italy. I would have to stay there for three months at least, and when I come back I would need at least a year to go back to normal health.”

“So?”

“I guess I'm scared that you would get bored with me, find another girl, a healthy one. I don't want to lose you either, Dean. In case you haven't noticed, I feel the same way about you.”

“You wouldn't lose me. Never! I will be by your side for as long as you want me to, Angel.”

“Why are you calling me that?”

“What 'Angel'? Because you are my angel. I guess I could call you my unicorn, too, if you would prefer that. The meaning would be more or less the same. So, surgery?”

“Okay, I'll do it. But, you have to do something first.”

“Damn Angel, you could ask me to wear a cheerleader uniform to school, if you only take the surgery. What do you want?”

“Kiss me.”

“Yeah, I can do that. Tomorrow, in two days, when you come back from Italy, in two years, anytime I want to, but now? Now definitely sounds good.”

Cas started laughing and hit him in the shoulder. Dean pretended to be hurt for a moment and then pulled her closer. He then leaned in, stopping only a short distance from her lips, close enough to feel her breath. His eyes locked on hers, green clashing with blue, asking if Cas was sure.

She nodded and quickly pulled Dean down for a kiss.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a different version of this that actually includes the sex, but I really can't write anything that's smut and I kinda wanted to keep this story to a level that shows the innocence of Cas and Dean's young love (at least that's what I told my best friend when she asked me ;))...
> 
> Buuuuuut... for everyone that wants to read my crappy smut and Mike and Luke being slightly creepy: I will be posting the different version in the series.

Well, that escalated quickly.

What started as an innocent, more or less chaste, kiss, quickly turned into a heated make out session. Their mouths moved perfectly together, their tongues tangling in the best way Dean had ever experienced. Cas definitely was a skilled kisser. Well, her father did insinuate that. At that thought, Dean started giggling uncontrollably and broke the kiss.

“What?” Cas sounded a bit irritated and Dean started laughing hysterically.

“Your father. He said... he said...” He tried to say, but another laughing fit cut him off.

“My father? You seriously want to talk about my father? Now?” Cas was not only irritated but confused now, too.

“Sorry, I'm sorry. It's just, “ Dean finally managed to wheeze out, “your dad told me that, while you're no blushing virgin, he would kill me if I took advantage of you. And now I'm making out with you on the hood of the car, the exact same thing he told me not to do. And now I'm rambling, guess I'm a bit freaked out, so I'm just going to shut up...now.” Now She was laughing, albeit silently.

“Of course Dad did that.” She said more to herself. “You don't have to be scared of my Dad, Dean. He just likes to talk tough. He wouldn't ever hurt you.” Okay, now Dean was more or less calmed down.

“Well,” Cas continued, grinning brightly, “not unless I wanted him to.” Right, back to freaking out again.

“But, now is definitely not the time I would want to think about my dad.” She got up and slid of the hood. Grabbing Dean's hand and pulling him to the backseat doors. Going up on her toes, she kissed him again, while her hands slowly pulled of his shirt. Then she opened the door and let herself fall back into the seat, pulling Dean with her. Her hands roamed over his bare chest, over his back and finally, finally, her fingers linked behind his neck.

“Besides, the only one being taken advantage of tonight, is going to be you.” She whispered in his ear. Dean shivered.

By now, Cas had somehow managed to unbutton Dean's jeans without him even noticing. Her hands slid back up his chest again, one resting directly over his heart, the other cupping his face and pulling him in for a slow, long kiss.

Dean's own hands, resting on her waist before, moved, too. One went over her shoulders, tightening on the jacket lying there, the other going around her waist, effectively pulling her hips to meet his. Cas started at that and gasped into Dean's mouth. After barely a second, she got back into the game and wrapped one of her long legs around his waist, pulling him against her again.

“Fuck, Angel.” He breathed out surprised, if he wouldn't have been hard already, he would be now.

“Yup, that's the general idea.” Cas smirked at him. A positively demonic smirk. It was kinda hot, paired with her normal angelic look.

They were moving too fast, even Dean could see that, but it felt right and Cas seemed into it too. Well, considering she started it. So Dean just breathed deeply in and out once, muttered 'Fuck it' and pulled her close again, while Cas chuckled slightly into the kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Four Months later (Christmas):

  
  


“Why doesn't she answer her phone? She promised she would call.” Dean whined, no said. Dean Winchester did not whine.

His family laughed. They were all gathered around the Christmas tree in Dean's house, eating cookies, drinking hot chocolate and exchanging stories. His mother's parents came from Scotland, just to see their three grandsons.

“My, my, my, Dean. You must really love this girl.” His grandfather, Samuel, grinned.

“Samuel.” His grandmother, Deanna, chuckled. “Don't mock the poor boy. He's in love, for heaven's sake. And Dean, don't worry. Christmas is probably a busy time for her, especially with the surgery and everything. She didn't have the time to call you yet.”

Dean opened his mouth to reply, but he was cut off by his phone.

  
  


**(Monday, 07:54 pm)**

Castiel.

  
  


“Is it Cas?” Sam asked grinning.

“Oh, it most definitely is. Don't you see him grinning? He's in loooooove.” His cousin, Joanna, singsonged.

“Shut up, both of you.” They started laughing.

  
  


**(Monday, 07:55 pm)**

_What? Are you alright? Did you hit your head? Where are you guys?_

  
  


The Novak-clan decided to travel to France after Cas had more or less recovered from the surgery, to live with Luke and his girlfriend for a while.

  
  


**(Monday, 07:57 pm)**

Wait and see.

  
  


“You Okay?” Adam asked.

“Yeah, Cas just send me a really weird text. So I'm a bit worried.” Adam smiled and patted Dean's arm.

Then the doorbell chimed. Huh, who would come over now? Everyone was there and other people should be with their families.

“I'll go.” Sam shouted and practically jumped over the couch.

After the door opened, Dean heard Sam enthusiastically greet whoever it was. It seemed to be a bunch of male persons, judging by the sound of the voices. When the greetings and the laughter had subsided, Dean heard soft footsteps coming towards the living room. His mother and his grandmothers turned to grin at him, one of them mouthing 'Merry Christmas, Dean.'

“Oh my God.” Dean was so surprised by the person who stepped into the living room, that those were the only words that he could think of.

Cas was standing in the doorway, wearing a thick, long, purple pullover, a light blue scarf, leggins that matched the scarf and heavy boots with fake fur. She was a bit thinner, at least from what Dean could see, and a whole lot paler than she had been when he last saw her, but she was smiling. He was staring at her for quite some time by now, frozen to his spot on the floor.

“Well, I know that this is a surprise visit, but I would have thought that you'd be happier to see me. So, maybe, I should go again.” She said, voice rough and a bit unused, still smiling softly. Her suggestion, though, had Dean leaping up and wrapping his arms around her.

“You are not going anywhere.” He growled into her hair and pressed a soft kiss on the top of her head.

His angel chuckled lightly into his chest and hugged him back. Somewhere behind her, he could see her brothers and her father walking into the room, Zeke holding hands with Sam, but that didn't really matter to him.

“Okay, I know we haven't seen each other for months, but could you maybe let me breathe? And you still have to make good on your offer.” Cas's voice was muffled by Dean's chest and his blue jumper. He pulled back and stared at her a bit confused.

“Offer?”

“Yeah, offer. The night at the farm, stars, kissing, discussions about advantages? Remember? I sure hope you do, mostly because of that thing you did with your tongue and the...” Dean quickly cut her of by laying a hand over her mouth, while he leaned his forehead against hers, chuckling and remembering what she meant. Behind them, Mike was looking disapproving, Luke and Gabe looked amused and Zeke looked mildly surprised. Chuck's face was impassive, apparently nothing his children did could surprise him anymore.

Dean slowly removed his hand from Cas's face and kissed her softly. Then he pulled back again, looking at her curiously.

“Castiel?” Cas laughed, while her family greeted the people present and settled down in the living room.

“It's my name.” Huh? “My full name is Castiel Kara Aliana Novak. Cas is a nickname.”

“Oh Okay.”

“What? You asked me once whether Cas meant something. When we were little Zeke and I couldn't pronounce Castiel, and while Zeke usually just shortened it to Cas, Luke, Gabe and Mike decided to call me Cassie. Saved me from a lot of bullying while I was still going to school.”

“Right, I remember that question. It was when we started texting while being fully awake. But I thought it was short for Cassandra or something. Okay, so now I’ve got to rephrase it. Does Castiel mean something?” Cas grinned at him.

“It's an angel name. Each of my brothers is named after an angel. Luke's actually short for Lucifer.” Dean swallowed heavily.

“Oh, shut up. Lucifer WAS an angel before he fell.” Luke's voice rang out from the couch where he was talking with Samuel. The family had apparently decided to leave the two alone.

“Anyways,” Cas continued, “Castiel was the Angel of Thrusday and solitude, the guardian of the Eastern Gate, the Archangel that gave the flaming sword to Adam and Eve. Ultimately, he/she/it fell. For a human.”

“Does that mean I'm your human? The one you fell for?”

“Yup.” Cas leaned up and kissed him again, this time longer than before. Suddenly something occurred to Dean.

“Wait a sec.” He pulled back and looked accusingly at his family. “You knew she was coming.” John, his father started laughing, his two grandfathers and his uncle were chuckling along with him. The rest of the family started grinning at him again, the Novaks smiling at him, too.

“Of course they knew. They had to help me keep this a secret from you.” Cas whispered into his ear.

“What?”

“It was my idea. Coming back to surprise you. Thought you might be happy about this.” She was biting her lip now, smiling sheepishly up at him.

“I am. This is, like, the best present you could have gotten me.” Dean smiled back and kissed her again, ignoring the whistles and cat calls they received from their families. This really couldn't get any more perfect.

  
  


Mary softly smiled at her son and his girlfriend. They were so obviously in love, it was sickening. While Cas was away in Italy, to take the surgery, Dean was almost constantly in a bad mood. It got better after they would talk on their phones or skype. They had filmed Dean's graduation, so Cas could see it, too, and Cas graduated in Italy. In a few months, they would be going to college together.

John had been worried at the beginning, thinking they were too young and moving to fast. Mary actually was worried, too, but seeing them now, sitting together on the floor in front of the tree, Cas more or less sitting in Dean's lap with Dean's arms wrapped tightly around her waist, talking and laughing with Sam, Zeke and her parents, she realized that they were perfect for each other. Those two, those two would definitely last for quite some time, maybe forever. Witnessing her son's happiness, Mary reached over and took her husbands hand, both of them smiling softly at their son pressing a soft kiss on his girlfriends lips.

_Yes, forever does sound like a good idea for them._


	15. Epilogue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I kind of have a thing for the husband sneaking off during his stag night to sleep with his future wife... so yeah...

_Beep Beep Beep Beep_

 

Why the actual fuck did his alarm clock have to be so obnoxious? He felt like he only went to sleep an hour ago.

Zeke rolled over, hitting the clocks mute button and blearily glancing at the time. Huh, he actually went to sleep five hours ago. Then why the hell was he so tired. And why the hell did is head hurt so much? And why was there a person lying next to him?

“Ugh, I'm never drinking again. That was terrible.”

Okay, why the hell was Sam Winchester in his bed? They had broken up years ago!

“Morning, Zeke.”

Would answering be a good idea? Or should he just pretend he was still asleep? Wait, why was there a suit hanging on his ward... Oh Shit!

“FUCK!”

Zeke leaped out of the bed looking at the amused Winchester in his bed frantically.

“WE LOST DEAN!”

“Yeah, babe. I know that. Just stop screaming.”

“STOP SCREAMING?”, Wait (again), he was in a house with other people. Other people who most definitely wanted to sleep. “Stop Screaming? Dean's getting married today. To my twin sister, nonetheless. And we lost him. As in we have no idea were he is!!! That's bad. And what the hell are you doing in my bed?” Sam actually had the guts to laugh. Stupid Winchester, with his stupid laugh and his stupid, adorable dimples.

“Zeke, Babe. We got back together two days ago. Jesus, I know you drunk a lot yesterday, but forgetting that? That's rude.” Oh, right. They were back together, he could still hear Cas's squeal when he told her.

“Right, yeah, sorry. Guess I'm just a bit out of it today. What are we gonna do about your brother though?” Now Sam frowned. Dammit, no one should look so adorable in the morning while having a hangover. Focus, Ezekiel, you're getting off topic.

“Yeah, that's a problem. We should probably go wake Cas and ask her whether she has an idea on where Dean could be.”

“You do realize Cas is probably going to punch us?”

“Believe me, I know. But that's a risk we gotta take. Besides, you were supposed to help her get ready.”

“Good point. But you're coming, too. Dean's your brother, and therefore your responsibility.”

“Thank God, that that's going to be Cas's responsibility later today.”

And with that, Sam pulled him to Cas's room and knocked softly on the door.

“Cas? You decent? Or even awake?” Receiving no answer, Sam silently opened the door. Then he suddenly stopped in his tracks. Zeke walked around his boyfriend, who was smiling slightly, and looked at Cas's bed.

There, the missing groom was sleeping soundly, arms wrapped around Cas, who was lying on her side, head resting directly over her fiances heart. On her hand, resting just under the small tattooed angel wings on Dean's chest, her engagement ring shimmered softly in the light of the sun shining through the curtains.

“I think we should let them sleep for a bit longer. Don't you think?” Sam whispered into Zeke's ear.

“Yeah, Cas's alarm clock is going to be ringing soon enough. But we should definitely get some pictures of this here first. I mean big, manly man Dean Winchester, one of the toughest cops out there, cuddling with his fiancee? That's some good blackmail material.” Zeke grinned at Sam

“It's called true love, you ass.” Came Dean's grumbling voice from the bed. Both Sam and Zeke flinched.

“Yup, true love. Now get the fuck out of here so we can have some good old-fashioned pres-wedding sex.” Cas's sleepy voice said and, after sharing a look, Sam and Zeke slowly backed out of the room, grinning like madmen, both happy for their siblings.

  
  


“Classy, Angel, very subtle.”

“Oh shut up. It's my wedding day. And if I want to have sex with my fiance, I will simply do just that.”

“Hey, I ain't complaining.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So... that was that story. I will be posting more stuff in this verse (probably), stories from when the Novak kids were younger, more shenanigans with the Winchesters and the promised other version of Chapter 13


End file.
